


First Meeting In Heaven

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When he dies, Victor reunites with his ex-wife and the daughter he hasn't seen since she died.
Relationships: Victor Bennett/Patricia Halliwell
Kudos: 9





	First Meeting In Heaven

When Victor laid eyes on Prue for the first time since her death (the others had seen her since, of course, but he had never been around for her visits), his breath caught in his throat and tears sprung to his eyes. “Prudence,” he breathed, his voice cracking.

Patty stood off to the side (tears in her own eyes), content to watch their reunion. “It’s nice to see you, Dad,” Prue whispered before stepping up to hug her father.

“I’ve missed you so very much.” Victor couldn’t let go of his daughter now even if he wanted to. 

Prue pulled out of his arms and grinned at him. “I’m glad to see you stepped up to the plate with my little sisters and various nieces and nephews over the years.” 

He shrugged. “They needed me, and I wasn’t about to fuck this up again, miss out on any more time with my family.” He’d never be able to make up for abandoning his girls, however, despite the fact that he had been forgiven.

Patty clucked. “I can’t take this anymore,” she declared before grabbing Victor’s sleeve and pulling her ex-husband closer. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he happily replied, not missing Prue rolling her eyes at their antics. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” They had had several reunion quickies over the years when Patty had been summoned for various reasons and realized they were still deeply in love. He had never dated anyone else after his disastrous marriage attempt to a demon.

“You have all the time in the world to be gross and sappy,” a laughing Prue informed her parents.

“You heard the girl. Let’s go find my mother.”

“So she can shit on me all she wants?”

“Deal with it,” she chided.

They then walked off together, permanently reunited.


End file.
